Belonging To Him
by Siirin
Summary: It's mating season, and Natsu's hormones have turned him into a raging beast with an unsatisfied hunger for a certain celestial mage. What will happen to Lucy? Will Natsu return to his older-self and talk Lucy through it? Or will the inner-demon, take over? Dark!Natsu. Heavy sexual content, eventual lemon, and slight violence. [NaLu] R&R!
1. Prologue

**Siirin greets you all!**

**Siirin is gifting you all with another fan-fiction added to the large, uncountable jumble of other fan-fictions created by much more skilful writers! Hooray! Siirin hopes you will enjoy this fan-fiction. Siirin is excited to see what you think! Siirin is beginning to bicker! Siirin will stop and allow you to carry on with the story. ^^'**

**But also, Siirin begs for your forgivness for using such an over-used and cliché story-line! Please forgive Siirin! ; - ; **

**Disclaimer: Siirin does not own Fairy Tail. Her role-model, Hiro Mashima-sensei does, and most likely, always will. Siirin is only doing this disclaimer once, so remember that! :)**

**Siirin hopes you enjoy her story!**

**(Yes I write in third-person when I'm discussing myself...OwO)**

* * *

_~ Prologue ~ _

Fairy Tail's well-known celestial mage groaned in annoyance as she slowly slid her hand down her face in frustration. Her actions gained the attention of the cheery, joyful bartender, Mirajane Strauss. The silver-haired beauty giggled and waltzed over to Lucy as she continued cleaning the beer mugs that were recently used by other fellow mages of Fairy Tail.

"What's eating you, Lucy?" she asked sweetly, her blue orbs examining Lucy's face. Before Lucy could interject her answer, Mira decided to answer for her. "Ah! I see! You're worried about Natsu, aren't you! There's no denying it. I knew the love would eventually blossom between you two!"

Stars formed in the Guild's demon's eyes as she spun around on the spot with happiness. Lucy sweat-dropped and waved Mira off, signaling that wasn't that case...well, sort of. But who could blame her? She hadn't seen the fire-breathing maniac in a week! Where was the sleezebag? Faking a sickness so he didn't have to come to the Guild and do missions? No. That wasn't like Natsu at all. If anything, that'd be what Lucy would do...

"Of course not, Mira-chan," Lucy quickly retorted, slamming her palms on the bar gently in protest. "...I-I'm just rather bored, and this cold is beginning to get to me,"

Mira winked at the blonde and slowly closed her eyes before thrusting her head into the air and saying, "Perhaps~ Natsu could warm you up when he gets back~"

The golden-blonde-haired celestial mage blushed a deep shade of red that was similar to Erza's hair. "N-No way!" she quickly exclaimed before turning her head in the direction of the Guild doors. As usual, the guild was in a wild ruckus. Grey was busy stripping before being told off by Erza, Elfman was stating what a man he was and that it wasn't manly to take off your shirt, earning a direct punch from Grey; Juvia was busy hiding behind a wooden pillar, admiring Grey's sleek muscle definition; Evergreen was cuddling Elfman tightly, earning blushs from both of them; tables, chairs, and even other mages were being thrown around the place at one and other.

But...none of it was the same without Natsu.

"B-But Mira-chan." Lucy sighed, turning back to the Strauss.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't help but wonder, w-where exactly _is _Natsu? He isn't normally gone this long, it's not like him. And with all that blabbing on about us being a team and all, he left me here! Has he gone on a mission? And a long-ass one at that?"

Mira's usual cheerful look dropped to a faint frown of concentration as she gazed down at the floorboards in a deep process of thoughts. Lucy watched with worry as silence surrounded the two, before another voice joined the conversation.

"Salamander's dealing with somethin', and it's usually best for him to stay away from the Guild whilst it's happening," The voice was none other then Gajeel Redfox - Fairy Tail's only Iron Dragon Slayer, and the boyfriend of Levi McGarden.

Levi, too, suddenly appeared beside Lucy. She placed a small hand on the blonde's shoulder and Lucy turned to her. A small, sympathetic smile graced her lips as she gazed into the the Heartfilia's chocolate-brown eyes thoughtfully.

"Wh-What kind of 'thing' is he dealing with? Is it bad? Could it kill him? Is he alright? Do you know? How's he doing?" The worried blonde bombarded Gajeel, Mira and Levi with questions.

"He's dealing with something you'll find out about soon enough. No. It cannot kill the idiot. Yes. He is alright, if you could say that. Yes, I know. And, he's doing fine." Gajeel sighed with annoyance as he answered each of her questions.

Levi suddenly intervened, "I-It's something a lot of Dragon Slayers go through, but it takes quite a while for them to get over," She smiled at her blonde friend and pulled her into a sudden hug, which the celestial mage gladly returned. "Don't worry though. Natsu's doing fine."

_I hope so..._ Lucy thought, her mind thickly clouded with worry that even she was shocked she had, for the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

"Let me the fuck out of here!" shouted an infuriated Natsu, punching, clawing, biting and roaring flames at the forcefield that concealed him from getting to his prize. His actions caused no damage to the force, much to his anger.

Laxus, Makarov and Porlyusica all stood at the edge of the magical wall that held Natsu captive and in restraint from going incurably insane.

"This idiot just won't shut up, will he!?" groaned Laxus, falling back in the wooden chair behind him before running his fingers through his spiky golden hair. Makarov held his hands behind his back and watched as Natsu continued using as much power as he could to bring down the restraining wall the Guild master had placed.

"He will calm down soon. Give him some time." the small, elderly Master glanced back at his grandson and sighed before shutting his eyes.

Porlyusica grit her teeth slightly as she watched Makarov drop himself lazily on the smaller chair beside Laxus, reach over, grab his mug of ale and start sculling it down.

"Are we not going to _try _and stop this maniac from breaking the wall!? I mean, look at it!" the furious elderly woman pointed up at the crack in the magical force.

Makarov opened one eye and glanced at the crack before scoffing and shutting his eyelid again. "It won't break. You doubt me too much, Porlyusica," he grinned mischievously.

Porlyusica scrunched her nose in distaste and glared at Makarov. "You remember what happened last time, don't you, old man? With that Redfox fellow. Remember what happened to that poor McGarden girl?" she said through gritted teeth. Her wrinkly fingers slid along a small bit of her slick, pink hair and sighed.

"I do. But Natsu is nothing like Gajeel. I highly doubt he would hurt Lucy." retorted Makarov, crossing his small arms over his chest and adjusting his Joker-like golden hat.

Laxus rose an eyebrow. "Gramps, look at him," the blonde gestured to Natsu, who was still blasting all his magical strength at the wall. His usually onyx eyes now glowing a bright, terrifying red that could almost turn anyone who looked at him strangely to ashes. His hair was spikier than usual and grey scales were forming on his face. Blood dripped from his palms and flames encircled him. It didn't seem like Natsu. More like a demon sent by Satan himself.

"Eh. He's fine." Makarov simply chuckled, shrugging it off. Laxus and Porlyusica sweat-dropped at the chuckling man. The grey-haired woman put her arms behind her back and stormed out the large building they were in. Snow blew in from the door as she tore them open. Her actions gained Natsu's attention and he shot his head in her direction. His mouth was open and his sharp, razor teeth soared from his gums.

He let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the valley. "LET ME OUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. His voice was raspy, dry and full of evil. "GIVE ME LUCY! LUCY! NOW!"

Makarov sighed and covered his ears. "Shut it! I'm trying to sleep you loud idiot!"

Fury burned in Natsu's eyes and he glared at Makarov. "Fuck off, old sleezebag!" he snapped at the Master. Makarov leapt up and held his fists at Natsu.

"You wanna go, huh? Huh, do ya!?" he challenged the infuriated Natsu.

Suddenly, Natsu's flaming fist came crashing against the magical forcefield, causing it to shatter to pieces. Makarov and Laxus froze for a second before leaping back into a fighting stance.

"Finally..." Natsu licked his lips and brought his palm to his mouth licking up all his blood and wounds. "...Now, who shall I kill first?"

"You're not killing anyone, Natsu!" yelled Makarov, his wrinkly forehead twitching down in a deep frown. Glistening, golden lightning emitted from Laxus' hands as he glared at the dangerous Natsu.

"Oh, and I suppose you believe you can stop me?" chuckled Natsu demoniacally. Without a moment to lose, he charged at the two surprised mages in front of him.

Laxus was first to intervene with Natsu. He too, charged at the fire-breathing Dragon slayer. Each of their blows collided with each other, Natsu's blow, however, was more powerful and sent the blonde Dragon Slayer shooting back into the brick wall. Makarov took the oppertunity of Natsu's attention on Laxus to attack. But before any magic could build up in the elderly man, Natsu grabbed him by the throat in an instant and threw him with as much force as possible at the other end of the room.

"Don't you understand? No-one can defeat me in this form. Now, I could just kill both of you, but right now, I have a ritual with Lucy I must attend. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." With that said, long, maroon wings, tipped with spiky points at the end shot out of Natsu's back and the demonic being of what once was the cheerful, joyous Natsu shot straight through the roof and flew off in search for his one target...

_Lucy Heartfilia. _

* * *

**Siirin is loving, but at the same time, hating, Natsu's meanie-self. Poor Makarov. Poor Laxus. And Siirin laughs at when Porlyusica just took off outta there like: "Bitch, I ain't handilin' dis shit no more. Bitches, me out!". At least, that's how Siirin pictures it. ^^' Siirin also hopes you don't find her writing in third-person-view too annoying...;-;**

**Siirin apologises for any of her silly mistakes. It's currently 2:42am, and Siirin is rather tired. =.=**

**Siirin hopes you liked this chapter and will see you all soon~! **

**Oh and, Siirin will remind you to post a review! It really encourages her to write more chapters for you all! ( O / / / O )**

_**~ Siirin.**_


	2. Chapter One

**Siirin is back~! **

**Siirin is very glad to see you all liked her fan-fiction so much, so she decided to do another chapter! Siirin thanks you all for your favourites, follows, and reviews! It makes her heart race with happiness when Siirin sees your amazing feedback.**

**Also, Siirin's replies to your reviews will be at the bottom of the page! Siirin hopes you all like this chapter! **

**Read on~**

* * *

_~ Chapter One ~ _

"Lushi!" cried a certain blue feline as he flew towards Lucy's chest. The blonde smiled as Happy snuggled into her busty breasts and cried.

She ran her fingers through his soft, aqua-blue fur and gently asked, "What's the matter Happy?"

The small blue cat only responded by crying more against her chest. Warm tears slid down Lucy's chest and she frowned slightly. "N-Natshu's angry with me! He...He told me to g-go away! WAAAAAH!"

Lucy gasped audibly and picked Happy up under his arms. His big orbs were teary and his lips were twitched downwards with sadness. But that wasn't the only thing Lucy was rather concerned about. Natsu. Had Happy seen Natsu?

"You know where Natsu is!? Where is he?" she frowned more at the thought of Natsu being mean to his fellow exceed. It couldn't have been Natsu. Probably just some freaky lookalike, wannabe. Natsu would never get angry at Happy. Especially by telling him to go away! It...It just wasn't like the pink-headed, fire-breather...at all.

"Are you sure it was him?" came a sudden, soft voice. Lucy and Happy turned to their side and caught sight of the panicked Mirajane. The silver-haired girl was wide-eyed and looking at Happy with shock.

The blue exceed who was once in Lucy's arms, flew above the blonde's head and landed atop it, his eyes still teary and soft sniffles escaping his mouth. With a moment of silence, Happy nodded once and curled into Lucy's hair, still crying.

Mirajane frowned darkly and shot a look at Gajeel. The iron Dragon Slayer returned the look and gave her a single nod before unfolding his arms and walking over to Mira. He stood next to the now angry Guilds' demon and 'hmph'ed. "What now, Mira?" he asked her.

Lucy glanced at Gajeel, then to Mirajane, then back to Gajeel. She could feel the tension in the air rise to a peak, and confusion clouded her senses. "What's wrong? What aren't you guys telling me?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

Mirajane turned around and looked around the - for once - quiet guild. "Everyone!" she shouted, withdrawing people from their silent conversations. She even managed to gain Erza's attention whilst she was busy eating her cake. Shocking Lucy entirely, Erza put the cake down, pushed it away and walked over to Mira.

_Did she just do that? Okay. . .something's definitely wrong here_, thought the celestial mage with shock.

Mira crossed her arms over her chest. "I want you all on full alert! If you see Natsu, the Master, Laxus or Porlyusica anywhere, at any time. . .I want you to report to me, Erza, Grey or Gajeel _immediately_. This is important, and it mustn't be taken lightly. Am I understood?!"

The guild all nodded in response, frowned and turned back to what they were doing. As Mirajane turned back to Lucy, her common sweet, worryless smile returned to her bright face. The over-confused blonde stared at her, questions that had filled her mind the entire time of Natsu's sudden disappearance, demanded for answers.

"Now, Levi!" Mirajane called the blue-haired bookworm over and she quickly jogged up to her. Lucy watched the two but couldn't comprehend and hear what they were saying. "I want you to take Lucy to Hageon and make sure she's safe. Take her to the towns' most far away hotel. Gajeel will go with you both. And, remember, if you see Natsu. . .get her the hell out of there. Do whatever is necessary."

Levi nodded and turned to Gajeel who nodded once. "I will see to it."

Gajeel smirked. "That Salamader's not gettin' anywhere near Levi,"

Levi frowned and hit Gajeel softly on the shoulder. The Dragon Slayer didn't even budge, just chuckled. "Baka. It's Lucy we're protecting,"

"Hn." chuckled Gajeel. Mira tried her hardest not to fan-girl right there and then at the two.

"Alright. Hop to it!" exclaimed Mira, clapping her hands together.

Without a moment to lose, Levi and Gajeel nodded and walked over to Lucy. The blonde was hugging Happy tightly, and unnoticed, warm tears built in her brown eyes.

"Lu-chan?" muttered Levi, placing a friendly hand on the Celestial mage's shoulder. "We're goin' on a trip! And you're coming with us! Exciting, hey?!" smiled Levi, jumping up and down on the spot cheerfully. Lucy quickly wiped her tears away and turned to them, Happy still being held in her arms.

She smiled joyfully at the two. "Cool!" Lucy's expression suddenly change to completely blank. "...Wait, what!? Am I missing something? Why are we going on a vacation? And _where _exactly?"

"Again with the multiple questions..." murmured Gajeel under his breath, but loud enough for the blonde to hear. She glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Levi, you're turn to answer all her questions," with that, Gajeel walked out the guild, with Lucy and Levi in toe.

"I don't understand how you put up with him, Levi-chan..." muttered Lucy angrily.

Happy glanced back and forth at the girls. "Have you forgotten I'm here, Lushi?" the small cat asked. Lucy looked down at him and shook her head.

"Happy!" called Mirajane's voice. The blue exceed, Lucy and Levi turned to the speaker. Erza stood there in all her glory. She had her arms set on her hips and her steel armor rattled as she walked over to them. "May I talk with you?"

Of course, the exceed knew better than to disobey Erza, so her flew willingly over to the scarlet-haired beauty. "Y-Yes, Erza?" he asked shakily, worried the Titania would smack him across the head for Kami knows what.

"I'd like to talk to you about Natsu,"

Happy's scared expression dropped and his head dipped to the ground. ". . .Natsu's not the same. . ." he mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes all over again.

Erza sighed, "I have to tell you something. And it's very important."

Happy frowned slightly and looked up at the serious Erza. With a single nod, Erza began to explain.

* * *

With a long, bored sigh, Lucy's stretched out in her seat on the train. Her, Levi and the grumpy Gajeel, had all just gotten on the train. The Redfox wasn't particularly happy, having to wait about two hours for the two girls to pack and sort their belongings into "neat piles", as they called them. Something, "he didn't know about". Of course he knew! He just...never attempted it. All he'd do was throw two sets of clothing into a sack and bring that. What's with all the sorted packing? Who the heck has time for that? Girls obviously.

"Lu-chan," Levi began. The silent blonde turned to her best friend and listened closely. "I'm guessing you're wondering what's happened to Natsu, ri-"

"Yes! Please, what's wrong with him? Where is he?" she leaned closer in and touched her chin with her forefinger nervously.

Levi smiled. "I'll explain, so listen carefully. And I promise you, everything I say, is the truth."

* * *

Broad, strong wings flapped through the snowing skies. The dragon grit his teeth and laughed to himself. "Soon, my dear, Lucy. VERY soon."

* * *

**Siirin is sorry for this chapter being so very unorganised. ;-; She wishes you forgive her! **

**Siirin knows this chapter wasn't as good as she anticipated it to be. But, at least it was something, right? :3 Siirin also deeply apologises for any silly errors she makes! **

**Siirin loves your reviews and never gets tired of them! They always make her feel better and help get passed Writer's Block! Remember to give Siirin ideas in your reviews and she will give you credit! :D**

**Oh and, To OhtaSuzuke: **Do you honestly believe my voice sounds like Gollum...are you kidding me? XD That made me laugh! Thanks for that! OwO Siirin is, however, confused as to whether take that as a compliment or an insult?

_**~ Siirin.**_


	3. Chapter Two

**Siirin is deeply sorry! She didn't mention something that was a rather important topic to put out there! After Siirin read one of her reviews, she realised she had, forgotten to say that this fan-fiction is NOT going to have any rape scenes in it. Siirin believes that rape is an incredibly serious topic, and should ****_never _****be taken as lightly as it is nowadays to some people.**

**Siirin is very sorry for not saying this before, and thank you to: ****_titania99 _****for mentioning that! And Siirin is, once again, sorry for not saying that!**

**Siirin is aware this fan-fiction gives off the aura that it ****_will _****contain scenes like that, but Siirin assures you, it won't. If any of you are "disappointed" with that, Siirin is sorry, but she to, finds the topic to be disgusting, and never taken seriously - which angers her quite a bit.**

**So...please excuse that. And Siirin is sorry (and also almost spoke in first-person...O_O) she didn't bring this up before! **

**But anywho! Siirin is very, very, VERY happy that you all like her fan-fiction so much! * ^ * Siirin never expected that when she joined this site, she'd have so much wonderful feedback on her stories! Siirin is going to cry tears of joy in a moment! **

**Siirin thanks you ALL so very much for all your favourites, follows and of course, REVIEWS! They never cease to make her smile and keep up her ability to continue working on her stories! **

**Siirin hopes you like this chapter. :3**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_~ Chapter Two ~ _

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

I was shocked. So shocked, in fact, that I think I had completely become glued to the spot. What Levi was telling me...just, couldn't be true! It couldn't! Natsu was nothing like that! He wasn't savage! At least, not as savage as Levi and Gajeel had made him out to be. And, mating season? I didn't any further explanation than that. I had heard enough.

"No..." the words trembled from my mouth by themselves. Levi and Gajeel looked at me, sadness and worry filled Levi's, while Gajeel's were as unemotional as always, but I could see the tiniest _hint _of worry within them.

Levi shut her eyes and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Her actions were trying to calm my racing heart down. Don't get me wrong. My heart wasn't racing with excitement. But sheer terror and a peak of complete shock.

"Lu-chan," Levi began, gazing into my brown eyes. "...I know it's incredibly difficult to understand, but it's the truth. That's the reason for all this. Natsu has been gone, because of all this. He can't help it. No Dragon Slayer can once they come of age. Wendy will go through this, Gajeel has _went _through this-"

I immediately cut Levi off, and an instant, self-rising smirk planted itself on my lips. "Hm~ really?" I grinned as I glanced back and forth between the lovely couple.

For once in his life, the almighty Gajeel Redfox, blushing faintly. He grit his teeth, crossed his arms and turned his head sharply away from Levi and I. My best friend blushed at least, 20 shades darker than Gajeel and covered her hands with her face before shoved them into her lap and turned her head over to the direction of the window.

For that potent moment in time, I felt calm, safe, relaxed and humoured with the presence of my friends. And, yes. I _did _just call Gajeel my friend. Sigh. Even I don't know why.

"Th-This is an important topic, Lu-chan!" Levi exclaimed shyly, refusing to meet eye contact with me. Another giggle escaped my mouth and I nodded once before clutching my hand over my mouth to hold back my fit of _more _giggles.

"Sorry. I just _knew _there was something going on between you two! Who would've guessed you would be...uh, _mates_! I mean, DAMN!"

"Shut up, Bunny-girl!" snapped Gajeel, the blush still clear on his stern face. Okay. It was official. I just _can't _take the grumpy idiot seriously when he's blushing! What a wuss!

All of a sudden, I could swear at that exact moment, Gajeel heard my thought and his glare hardened. I gulped and grinned nervously before turning back to my blue-haired best friend, who was waiting impatiently to explain further into the topic.

"B-But anyway, Gajeel and I are taking you to Hargeon to get you as far away from Natsu as possi-"

Before Levi could finish her sentance I blushed a deep shade of red and burst out laughing. "Wait, wait, wait! Does that mean, you and Gajeel..." I stayed silent for a moment, expecting them to get what I meant. Of course, they didn't. I laughed again. "BWAHAHAHA! That means you guys did _that_! WOO! Get in there, Levi-chan!" I winked at the now frozen bookworm who had smoke of embarrassment bursting out her ears.

Gajeel stuck his fingers in his ears and continued letting out loud 'LA, LA, LA!'s repeatedly as I proceeded to announce kinky words the two _must _have down.

"Lu-chan!" cried Levi, raking her fingers through her short, aqua-blue hair with utter embarrassment. "I haven't finished explaining-!"

I cut her off _again_. "Wait...that means, Natsu's...oh dear fuck..." I murmured, covering my flushing cheeks. Levi threw her head back in frustration. Oh how I loved annoying her and Gajeel when it comes to their relationship. Shit. I think I've been around Mira way too much.

But, I had to admit. The idea of becoming Natsu's...mate, made my heart race. There was no denying it...

I had a crush on the idiot.

But, why him? I wasn't even _sure _could call it a crush. Maybe I was in love with him? Would that explain why my heart pounded in my chest and threatened to jump out of my throat when I saw his goofy grin that I had grown to love with all my heart? Was that the reason I couldn't help but blush when he would speak or crawl into my bed every day? I didn't know.

"Lu-chan?" came Levi's voice. I snapped out of my thought and turned from the window to her. "Did you hear what I said?"

I gazed to my sweating hands, despite the air-conditioning being on before turning back to her. With a shake of my head, she repeated what she had supposedly just said.

"Lu-chan, Natsu-kun and you, are going to _have _to become mates. No buts, no ifs, it's _got to _happen."

Yeah, I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped as I fell to the floor with a _thud_.

"You just had to bring that up, right now, didn't you..." I heard Gajeel sigh before I had completely passed out, a crimson-red blush clearly visible on my face as naughty thoughts fluttered through my mind.

Oh jeez. Lucy Heartfilia, you naughty, naughty girl...

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

The searing pain near my groin was getting to me. This craving was one I couldn't rid myself of until I get _her_.

Oh yes. Lucy.

Images of her bare, naked flesh, exposed to no-one else but me imprinted in my mind. Blood dripped from my nose. Oh Natsu you perverted boy you! Oh well! I couldn't help it! She was hot! No-one, absolutely no-one, could bloody deny that! I mean, that killer rack, man! It just makes my craving for her rise more. If that was possible.

Drool dribbled from my mouth as I twirled in the air. My long, strong wings flapped heavily and a sudden wave of regret and terror filled my mind. I had suddenly remembered what I did to Gramps and the bastard Laxus.

Oh shit.

My wings suddenly disappeared and my falling body rushed to meet the ice-covered lake beneath me.

"SHIT! STUPID WINGS!" I yelled hugging my knees as I braced for impact - and also felt the immediate feeling. My body fell through the ice and I let go of my legs before swimming to the surface. Thankfully, I was a hot mother-fucker (pun intended), so the ice had no effect on my body. _Especially _not while I was in heat. My fist collided with the ice as thoughts of the ice-princess, Grey clouded my mind.

That stupid jerk. God I hated his guts.

With a long groan, I swam to the shore and climbed out of the lake. My hand ran down my face and my legs began dragging themselves through the thick snow. The sound of the soft trickle of water melting beneath my feet. Ah, heat, you _do _come in handy some times. You know, when you're not trying to make me fuck Lucy.

Oh, God. Again with Lucy.

A sudden throb in my pants caused me to look down. I sighed.

"Calm down, calm down!" I whispered harshly to my little friend that lived downstairs in my pants. "You'll get what you want soon! Now, I just gotta fucking _get _to Hargeon."

A dark chuckle escaped my throat. Oh Gajeel. You should know, I can sense Lucy from _miles_ away. Why the hell Mira even try to send them away? They've definitely got something in mind. I just _know _it.

Within a split second, my wings burst out of my back with a loud _crack _again. I grinned menacingly and could feel my eyes begin to burn as they turned a bright, blood-red again.

As the inner-demon within me always says: Think evil thoughts.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

Fairy Tail's mage's, Lucy Heartfilia, Levi McGarden and Gajeel Redfox stepped blindly off the train and walked over to where the collected their luggage. Lucy was too busy gazing around. Soft, warm tears filled her eyes.

Hargeon was the place she and Natsu had first met. A faint giggle escaped her lips at the memory of Lucy almost being kidnapped for slavery by that sleezebag Bora the "Salamander" (biggest lie ever told...), Natsu saving her (unintentionally), half the port being completely destroyed by the moron, and_ then _the two team mates running from the army. Thus began their adventure!

"Bunny-girl!"

"Lu-chan!"

The voices of Levi and Gajeel sang through her ears and the nervous Heartfilia ran over to them. She politely took her cute - as she and Levi thought (Gajeel being the one to call it hideous, earning a punch in the stomach from Levi) -, pink suitcase from Levi and the three set off.

* * *

**At the Hotel... **

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

Why did we have to come _here_!?

My eyes examined the crummy building in front of me and my mouth went agape in disgust. I didn't _mean _to sound spoilt, but I couldn't help it! The place was as run-down as ever, crappy and worst of all. . .it _reeked _of cat plop.

I held my hand over my nose and walked behind Levi and Gajeel and into the building. We were instantly greeted by a tall, elderly "woman". I immediately sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Uh...Grey?" I muttered with a raised eyebrow.

The "woman" in front of us began sweating and with the most WOMANLY voice I had ever heard (...sarcasm...) replied, "U-U-Uh, n-no! I-I have no idea what you're talking about! G-Grey, what an _amazing _name! Must be a dashing young lad!" the "woman" giggled and spun around on the spot. My eyes roamed quickly over to Levi and Gajeel who face-palmed at the same time.

With a quick smirk, I jumped on the "woman" and ripped off the messy grey wig. My mouth dropped but I was still smiling and I pointed my accusing fore-finger at him.

"AH HA!" I yelled, jumping off him. Grey stood there with his hair all about the place. His head was dropped and he stared at the creaky, old floorboards sadly with failure when suddenly, in walked...a man in a thick trench coat, but judging by the strawberry cake "he" was holding, I almost instantly knew who it was.

"Erza?! You two!?" I laughed. She quickly hid the cake behind her coat and used the hat she was wearing to cover her face more.

She mustered up the manliest voice possible and said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about! Who's this," she paused and narrowed her eyes as she placed a finger beneath her chin in deep thought. "...Erza? Sounds like an amazing woman! UH! I mean-...I-It COULD be a man!"

After a few seconds of silence I burst out in a fit of laughter. Could this day get _any _more weirder!?

* * *

**Siirin is rather happy with this chapter! Actually, Siirin is so happy with this she may even begin the next chapter straight after this! Did you like Erza and Grey's amazing cosplay of an old woman and a TOTALLY un-suspicious man in a trench coat? Siirin did. :3**

**Please excuse Siirin's stupid mistakes! She is being rushed and doesn't have time to read over it! She will fix up her earlier chapters and this one as soon as she can! X3**

**Tell Siirin what you thought of the chapter in a review! :D She loves them VERY, VERY much! 3**

_**~ Siirin.**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Siirin is so very, very happy! She is happy because of all your positive and extremely friendly feedback! Siirin also thanks all of you who helped her to realise her stupid mistakes! She went back and fixed up the super obvious ones! So hopefully that's better for the rest of you who read it or are re-reading it. **

**Siirin has to get something out there. Siirin will ****_not _****be updating every day. Siirin is actually a very busy person (surprisingly). She has assignments due in two weeks, homework that needs completing, a magical unicorn named Sparkles to train, ride and feed every day! So yes, she is always busy! Siirin just YOLO'd (Siirin hates the saying...but decided to use it) it when she decided to make this story, however, was aware it would need regular updating to keep her fans interested.**

**Also, Siirin _did _post a forth chapter, but she deleted it due to it not being to her expected standards. Basically. . .Siirin didn't like it! ;-; Siirin is sorry! So, here is the new and _improved _chapter! **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_~ Chapter Three ~ _

"Erza," mumbled Lucy, gaining the attention of the redhead. Erza glanced from her strawberry cake to the blonde. "uh, you can take off that coat now."

The scarlet-haired mage slowly shut her eyes and shook her head. "No. It's fine. I'm actually quite fond of this coat, I've really grown attached."

From across the kitchen, Fairy Tail's ice-make mage sweat-dropped. "You've only been wearing it for four minutes..." The redhead shot a deathly glare at Grey, causing him to squeak and hide behind the kitchen counter.

"Grey, your clothes..." Lucy pointed out. The raven-haired mage glanced down at his blue boxers.

"AH!" he exclaimed before frantically searching for his clothing.

Levi, who was leaning against the counter next to Lucy with her, giggled and turned to Erza. "But anyway, what _are _you two doing here?"

The now clothed ice mage and Titania looked to each other before sharing a glance with the blue-haired bookworm. The tension in the kitchen was shifty and made Lucy rather uncomfortable being there. The blonde squirmed in her spot and crossed her arms over her chest before drifting her brown eyes over to the window. Snow fell softly outside it. The trees were still and the air was calm and faint, blowing the snow slightly to the left.

Suddenly, Erza spoke, "Well, Mira sent us." she said plainly, taking another small forkful of her cake before quickly swiping a strawberry off the top and placing it in her mouth before chewing the sweet fruit. She swallowed her food and continued, "She said it was urgent and that we were needed in the area. I think it might be because she felt a large amount of the burden on her shoulders,"

Lucy cocked her head to the side slightly. "Mira? What'd she do _this _time?"

Grey held back a snicker and Erza plainly sighed. "Well, she _accidentally _combined a Lroytus leaf with wild berries in one of her new drinks. She had explained to Grey and I that it was the new and improved get-Natsu-and-Lucy-to-love-with-each-other-forever potion, but then, one thing led to another, and now Natsu's mating season has been short-handed to a week ago." Erza took yet another bite of her cake before continuing, "Then, the Master, Laxus, Porlyusica, Mira and I had to drag Natsu to the most deserted place in Fiore, but know, seeing as how Happy has seen Natsu, it means his escaped, which is possibly the worst thing we need right now."

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Get-Natsu-and-Lucy-to-fall-in-love-with-each-othe r-forever potion?" the blonde muttered with an eyebrow raised.

Erza nodded sternly. "That's what she called it. The woman actually tried to make one for Siegrain and I, didn't end well...but I'd rather not go into detail over that..." a faint tinge was covering the woman's cheeks, and Lucy instantly assumed the most perverted reason possible. A sly grin swept over the celestial mage's face.

"Oh, I'm sure." she smirked before Grey intervened.

"You think _you _suffered the worst!?" he exclaimed, flailing his arms about. "You should have seen the potion she made for Juvia and I! She made Juvia go insane!" Grey rubbed his temples with awkwardness at the memory. "Actually, I don't even want to _bring _this up..."

_I know exactly what I'm asking Juvia when I get back! _Lucy cackled in her head.

"So...this is all, that chick's fault?" murmured Gajeel, earning a nudge from Levi.

"Her name is Mirajane, not 'chick'."

"Whatever," scoffed Gajeel, turning away.

"Well, not technically, it's just-...actually, scratch that. Yes. All this, is Mira's fault." Grey answered, running his fingers through his hair.

Lucy sighed. "Well, we know one thing, don't trust Mira-chan when it comes to random potions."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"But that still doesn't really answer _why _you guys are here," Lucy added.

"We're here to protect you, to dumb it all down." replied Erza, swiping her forefinger over the plate of her cake and licked up the icing neatly before placing the plate in the old, rusty sink.

"Doesn't Mira-san trust us with Lu-chan?" asked Levi, clutching her best friend's arm.

Erza chuckled. "No, it's not that," she paused for a moment before continuing. "she just knew Natsu's new strength would be unbeatable with just you two, so she sent Grey and I."

Levi released Lucy's arm. "What do you mean by Natsu's 'new' strength?" muttered the blonde.

Erza turned to Lucy. "Levi, I'll let you and Gajeel handle this one."

Levi nodded and her gaze drifted to Lucy. "Well, when a Dragon Slayer is in heat, or is experiencing mating season, their strength rises to immense levels; pretty much making them impossible to defeat. Sometimes, depending on the Dragon's power, they can actually sprout wings, but this transformation only undergoes when the Dragon is either angry, determined, or set out for their mate. Gajeel didn't go through this because onl-"

"Don't you _dare _say it, midget!" snapped the Iron Dragon Slayer. Levi smirked.

"Okay, okay...ONLY MATURED DRAGONS CAN!" she suddenly blurted out. Gajeel grit his teeth and appeared behind Levi. The blue-haired mage simply looked up with a raised eyebrow and grinned. "Wattcha' 'gon do!?"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes before walking over tot he couch, and plonking himself down.

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT. You mean, Natsu's more _mature _than Gajeel? And what's this crap about mating season and heat!? All you told me on the train Levi, was that Natsu's hormones have gone rank!" beamed Lucy, hoping to have heard Levi wrong. She could hear the growl emit from Gajeel in the living room at her question.

"Oh yeah, _that_." Levi nervously chuckled. "Well, when a Dragon or a Dragon Slayer goes into heat, their hormones run wild, sending them into a frenzy which makes them driven to claim the one thing they're set out on, their mate. That's what it is in a nutshell. And, Natsu's chosen you to be his mate, and there's nothing he or you can do about it."

* * *

"Must. Eat. Fooood." whined Natsu, dragging his body lazily along the snowy ground. He groaned with each drag before slowly hoisting himself up. "So. Hungry. Need. Something. To. EAT!" Suddenly, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer's pained face lit up with glee at the sight of the place he had longed to arrive at.

Hargeon.

"YES! Food, here I come!" he grinned, running down the hill and into the town. He ran through the town and to the nearest restaurant before catching scent of an extremely intoxicating aroma.

"Lucy." he mumbled under his breath, inhaling the air more. His eyes rolled back slightly and he grinned. "Fuck the food."

Natsu began following the scent. His hands shoved in his pockets as he was now being driven by one thing he couldn't control.

Lust.

Now's the time, Lucy better run.

* * *

**Siirin knows this isn't the best chapter, but at least it's something, right? :3 Although, she does think it's better than the other one she made! **

**Siirin hopes she left you on a bitch-of-a-cliffhanger! Mwhahahaha! Siirin loves it when she pisses people off. Ahhh. It's like the scent of burritos - Siirin's favourite food - again. **

**O_O Ignore all of that.**

**Excuse any of Siirin's mistakes!**

**But anywho! Siirin hopes you liked the chapter! Remember to leave a review! They keep Siirin going with her writing, and she apologises for the slight delay! :c**

_**~Siirin.**_


	5. Chapter Four

**Siirin's here! **

**Siirin was feeling rather fresh, so decided to make this chapter for you all! You have ****_no _****idea how happy Siirin is about all your amazing feedback! And Siirin is deeply sorry for the tonne of booboos she's made, but she's fixed 'em all! :3 Siirin has made this chapter especially long for you all (sort of...)! Siirin hopes you like the chapter! **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_~ Chapter Four ~ _

Silence. It was radiating through the sleepless night for Lucy. She was tense and frightened. The warmth of her bed did nothing as the snow storm outside grew more monstrous.

_They could have picked a better location than this..._ Lucy thought to herself, biting softly down on her lightly blue, quivering lip. She pulled the thick covers of the blanket up and over her head in an attempt to shield the blistering cold air that met her skin. Her body shook softly and a sudden tear pricked her coffee-brown eyes.

She missed the friendly warmth of Natsu and Happy. It was something the Heartfilia didn't want to admit, but she really did. The two were idiots, but they were her best friends. But now, everything's changed...

"Natsu..." whimpered Lucy, clutching the blanket tighter as she closed her eyes and let the warm, salty tears cascade down her pale cheeks and onto the sheets. She let more tears fall as time passed when, all of a sudden-

"Luce." came an _extremely _familiar voice. Lucy froze as she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. The bed deepened slightly as she felt someone lay beside her. She immediately felt a wave of warmth wash over her. A familiar warmth that seemed incredibly normal to her.

She ever-so carefully pulled the blanket off her head before slowly turning her head to face the owner of the familiar voice. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight before her. Natsu, was laying there beside her, a soft, kind and gentle smile on his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, running the tip of his warm, bony knuckles down her tear-stained cheeks lovingly. Lucy was too frightened to say anything. After the things Levi had told her, she didn't know if she could trust Natsu. But the real question is, how did he find her?

"You were crying." he said softly before pulling her into an embrace against his chest. Lucy slowly closed her eyes as Natsu dragged his hand slowly down her hair while resting his chin atop her head.

"N...Natsu..." she muttered out quietly before a small smile graced her lips.

"It's okay. I'm here, go to sleep." he hushed, kissing the top of her head.

Lucy obliged and slowly shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep in Natsu's warm embrace.

**. . . **

"Lucy." came a muffled voice. "Lucy!" it called again, and this time, Lucy could feel the soft nudges of the person. Her big, brown eyes blinked open and she caught sight of Grey standing just above her. He had his hand on her shoulder from nudging her before shoving it back into his pocket. "Finally. It took me about three friggen minutes tryna' wake you up."

Lucy rubbed her eyes of sleep, yawned and stretched her arms out to her sides. When her hands fell by her side, she glanced to her sides, trying to catch sight of Natsu. He wasn't there.

"A dream..." she murmured to herself, hugging her knees. Grey rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

Lucy looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. What's up?" she asked, yawning afterwards.

"Levi's cooked lunch, you've been asleep for about four hours since we all woke up. How tired _were _you?" Grey asked, scratching his head.

Lucy smiled. "Really tired." she replied meekly before tossing the blankets off her and walking over to her nightgown. She wrapped herself tightly in it and rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself after stepping out of the warmth of her bed.

"You comin'?" came Grey's voice. Lucy looked over at him standing just by the stairs that lead downstairs. Lucy nodded and followed him down the steps.

She was greeted by the smell of fresh cinnamon buns in the kitchen and she instantly waltzed over to Levi, who was coating them with sweet honey to add flavour. Gajeel went to steal one, but Levi hastily smacked his hand away, much to his annoyance.

"Bully." Lucy heard him murmur before he laid himself down on the couch again.

Levi turned to Lucy. "Ah!" she exclaimed happily, holding onto the tray with mittens on her hands. "Lu-chan, you're awake! You must've had a good sleep, because you were asleep for ages."

"Yeah, I did actually. I had...a great dream." Lucy smiled before walking over to the old kitchen table and taking a seat next to Erza, who was reading the paper. What a man.

"Morning, Lucy." the redhead greeted, turning the page.

"Mornin', Erza!" Lucy beamed.

"Alright, you want one, Lu-chan?" asked Levi, coming over with the tray of cinnamon buns.

"Sure," grinned the Heartfilia, reaching out and taking one from the tray. The blonde could hear Gajeel's huff of annoyance on the couch.

"Of course she gets served before me..."

"She's a lady." retorted Levi with a sly smile. "And why does the big boy want a cinnamon bun, of all things? I thought you ate iron, Gajeel."

"Not _all _the time." Gajeel said, crossing his arms. Lucy giggled at the two's bickering and bit into the honey-glistened bun. Lucy's taste buds became overwhelmed with the yumminess and she continued taking small bites.

"Are you not having one, Erza?" she asked the scarlet-haired woman. Erza simply replied by pulling up the plate next to her that had a strawberry cake sitting atop it in all it's sweet glory. "Ah." Lucy hummed in realisation.

"Hey Lu-chan," came Levi's voice. Lucy turned to face the smiling bluenette who had already given away half of the cinnamon buns to Grey and Gajeel. "Do you want to come shopping with me today? We've gotta get out of this place eventually, and I've gotta restock us up of food and everything."

Lucy nodded once. "Sure."

A few minutes passed, and Lucy and Levi were already setting out the door and toward the small port-town. The walk was short and silent as they arrived at the weekly markets that were being held once every week. As Lucy helped Levi with a few of groceries, she suddenly caught sight of a book.

"Oh Mavis!" Lucy squealed, running over to it. "Levi! Levi! Look, look!"

Lucy spun around and glanced around, trying to find Levi in the crowd of people. "Levi?" she called again, her smile dropped and she turned back around, only to collide with a hard, muscular figure. She tumbled back slightly before glancing up at the person. Their hair was spiky and dishevelled, it looked very familiar to Lucy. As did the colour.

Pink.

_Wait...pink hair? _

"Hello, Luce." grinned the figure.

Lucy stood there frozen. "N-Natsu?" she mumbled.

"Miss me?" he asked her, walking closer before pulling her into a hug. "I missed you." Lucy flinched as Natsu began inhaling the scent of her neck. She could feel him open his mouth and rub his sharp, razored teeth against her soft cress neck. Lucy was surprised they hadn't gained the attention of everyone there. She could tell Natsu was playing this game skilfully and carefully.

"What-What are you doing...? Where's Levi?" Lucy asked, fear building up inside her.

"Levi's fine. In fact, she was the one who lead you here so I could get you." Natsu answered pulling away with difficulty from her neck. He grinned at her. Lucy noticed his abnormally pointed teeth - despite the fact how pointed they always were.

Her brown eyes widened as Lucy stared at Natsu.

"But don't be angry with Levi. We were gonna have to do this eventually. Now, come with me." Natsu ordered, holding out his hand. Lucy stared at it before accidentally glancing into his eyes. A force in her body made her grab onto his hand and all of a sudden, wings burst from his back, startling everyone, especially Lucy, in the crowd. "Time to go." he grinned and pulled Lucy against his chest before flying off.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

Finally! I have her! And about fucking time! She smells so _good_. I don't think there's a thing in the world that smells better than her. As I land, she starts squriming in my grasp before jumping out of my grip.

"Since fucking _when _could you do that!?" she exclaimed. "And why the hell are we here!?" She rubbed her arms and I could see her lips beginning to turn blue. Her body was shaking with cold and I watched as it began falling, but before it could, I was by her side holding her bridal-mother-fucking-style in my hands. I feel like _such _a gentleman, baby! Yeah!

Without another moment to lose, I stepped into the small, stone cottage and kicked the door shut behind me before walking into _our _bedroom and placing her on the bed and covering her in as many blankets as possible. And of course, myself.

I squirmed by her side and tunnelled under the blankets before holding her shaking body close to mine. My eyes began roaming over face, admiring her beauty as she laid there with her eyes closed. Then, my eyes drifted to her chest. Oh Mavis, yes. Her chest! That RACK! Woo!

"My eyes are up here, Natsu." came Lucy's annoyed voice, snapping me out of my perverted thoughts. I grinned innocently, despite the thoughts running like wild chickens through my mind.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Natsu grinned nervously as Lucy glared at him, a faint blush covering her face. Suddenly, she turned away from him and nudged her head deeper against the pillow. "Natsu." she began, gaining the Dragon Slayer's attention. "Why me?"

The question rang through his mind. Why her? Was the answer really that invisible? The Dragon Slayer didn't know what to say, so he frowned lightly and didn't say a thing.

"Why not...Lissana, or someone else? I...I thought you didn't love me like that," she continued. Natsu frowned and hugged her tighter against him.

"I don't know, Lucy. There's just...something about you that makes me feel like I'm not alone, like I'm loved every second of my life." he replied quietly.

Lucy frowned slightly and her blush darkened. "But, everyone at Fairy Tail l-loves you, Natsu."

"I know." he said. "But...I like you, Luce. And, my mate, isn't someone I get to choose."

Lucy turned in the bed so her body now faced his. The two's gazes met each other and remained like that for a while. His warm breath tickled Lucy's sensitive skin. Her soft touch against his chest made Natsu's sense run wild with mixed emotions. It made his chest tight as her gaze never left his.

"You know, Luce..." he spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. Lucy's big eyes roamed over his face. "...you don't have to do this. I don't want to force you into _anything_. Because, I hope you understand, that once this happens, there's no going back. You're stuck with me."

Lucy smiled. "You're making it sound like it's a bad thing, baka. Of course I want to do this. You may not be the most romantic person I know, but I really do like you Natsu," her red tinged cheeks darkened, "but, can you give me some time to...get ready, please?"

Natsu smiled and planted a passionate kiss on the tip of Lucy's nose. "Of course."

And despite Lucy's long sleep last night, she could feel herself fall asleep in his arms once again.

* * *

**Siirin thinks that ending sounds like the ending of Fairy Tail...O_O Oh God, if only. **

**Siirin hopes you liked all the fluffiness! And Siirin _promises _there will be naughty stuff...eventually. Siirin is just going to give the next chapter (maybe another after that one), to be the two of them catching up and Natsu consolting things with Lucy. :3**

**Siirin knows this story is going slowly, but Siirin likes it when stories are calm, relaxing, and not-jumping-to-conclusions. -3-**

**But anyways! Siirin hopes you liked the chapter! Please excuse any of her ridiculous mistakes, guys! It's currently 3:00am, on the dot and Siirin is rather tired (just like in the prologue! :D). :c**

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! 3**

_**~ Siirin.**_


	6. Chapter Five

**Siirin's back with another chapter! **

**She hopes you enjoy it! And thank you all for the lovely reviews, everybody! It puts a smile of Siirin's face every time she sees that you guys like it so much! We've hit 9,000+ views and only 5 chapters! Siirin is so happy! There are probably LOADS more stories with way more views and only two chapters, but Siirin is just...flabbergasted at this number! :D Siirin hopes you like this chapter as much as the others (if you did .3.)! And much love to you all! **

**Also, this chapter is just going to be calm and relaxing, and may contain some rather...adult scenes that probably aren't good you all the youngsters! So beware!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_~ Chapter Five ~_

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

The warmth of Natsu's flesh was gone. I rubbed my eyes, hoping to rid them of the sleep that clung to the edges of them before sitting up in the large, king-sized bed. Icy cold instantly hit me and I, almost immediately, threw the covers over me again. Who knew Natsu would warm me up as much as he did. I suppose that's the reason I was so warm whenever he slept with me in my bed over the cold winter.

Interested in finding out where Natsu had gone, I kept the thick, cotton blanket snuggled around me as I crept out of the bed and walked outside the small room, which could barely even fit the bed in it.

I stepped out into another room. No-one was there so took a few more steps into the regular-sized living-room. My bare feet touched the cold, wooden ground as I stepped further and further in.

"Natsu?" I called.

No answer.

My eyes suddenly drifted over to a small piece of parchment left on the old, ragged couch. I snuck over, picked it up and read over it.

_Luce, _

_I've gone to do something. I'll tell you what exactly when I return. I'll be back soon. _

_P.S - There's some food in the fridge. _

_P.P.S - I kinda...ate most of it. Hope you don't mind._

_P.P.P.S - I-...never mind, I just like using these 'P.S' thingys. _

_- Natsu. _

I smiled. Oh the idiot. I have no idea why everyone was so threatened by him. He was fine! His behaviour was normal. He wasn't angry or being self-centred. He wasn't being perverted or anything! He was just being...Natsu.

With a quiet yawn, I put the note down and examined the hous-...well, shack, I was in. The walls appeared newly refurbished, only confusing me more. The ground was wooden and appeared old, but it was barely scratched. There was a medium-sized television about two or slightly less meters away from the old, slightly torn couch. There was a small, brown coffee table just in front of the dark-brown couch, that had nothing on it.

To my left, was the kitchen. In other words, Natsu's life; despite him not being able to cook. I walked over and dragged a finger along the light-grey bench. It was smooth and astonishingly...clean! The ground was tiled with black tiles that were separated by white lines outlining each of the squares. The oven was set just above a cupboard and was about my height. The fridge - which probably contained Natsu's edible possessions...food - was near the edge of the kitchen and tucked away in a fitting part of the wall.

Feeling a small wave of hunger, I walked over to the fridge and opened the door. My eyes suddenly grew the size of miniature dinner plates as I stared into it. Food, was shoved into the fridge. All types of food! Sweets including, all different sorts of cake, cupcakes, cookies, cheesecake, everything! There was also - which was no doubt Natsu's favourite -, cooked meat and eggs, bacon, bread rolls, ingredients to make _countless _meals that could last a whole family an entire week, yes...there were even...fruit and vegetables, Natsu's ultimate foe.

My hand instantly dived for the chocolate cake, which was sitting at the front of everything in all it's delicious glory! I gently placed it on the bench, and went searching for a knife and small plate to eat the cake with.

"I thought that idiot said he ate almost everything..." I said to myself, grabbing out a sharp knife and a cake from one of the cupboards. The knife sliced smoothly through the chocolate cake, causing my mouth to water uncontrollably.

I neatly placed the slice of cake on the plate and licked the fingers that had leftover chocolate on them.

"Cake in the," I paused for a moment and glanced over at the clock, squinting my eyes as I looked at the time. "morning! Wait...I slept for an entire day!? Jeez..."

With a heavy shrug of my shoulders, I grabbed the plate and walked over to the couch, also picking up along the way that...the moron didn't even have a dining table! He probably just ate on the couch or something, but I really didn't care. All I cared about at the moment, was eating this cake!

Without a moment to lose, I grabbed the fork that I had also took from the kitchen, neatly cut through the end of the cake and shoved the delicious dessert into my mouth. Chocolate filled my taste buds, igniting an urging war of deliciousness within my stomach as I swallowed it.

_Didn't Natsu always complain about sweet food? Why the hell does he have cake of all things!? _I wondered, taking another piece of the cake into my mouth.

My brown eyes drifted over to the window and I held my blankets close as I watched the snow fall softly from the sky. At least a snow storm hadn't arrived ye-...shit, I probably just jinxed it. Well done me!

After finishing the cake, I stood up, letting the blankets drop to the floor, and walked back to the kitchen, washing the plate and stacking it in the rack. My hands were cold from touching the water - despite it being warm -, so I quickly dried them with the nearby tea towel that hung over the oven.

With a content sigh, and a satisfied hunger, I walked over to the couch and flicked on the T.V. I browsed carelessly through the channels until I stopped at one I could handle.

"Hm, I wonder how Erza and the others are doing..." I muttered to myself before laying on my stomach as I cuddled one of Natsu's cushions. It smelt of him. The same sweet cinnamon and strangely nice-smelling smoke that clung to him like glue. It filled my senses and I strangely felt like...kissing the idiot.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my position and sat up, running my fingers through my long hair. Then, there was a sudden noise coming from outside the front door. It couldn't be a thug or some creep! I mean, I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE!

Startled, my body leaped up and I grabbed reached for my keys. They rattled in my hand as my arm- no...body, shook with fear. Then, much to my relief, Natsu stepped in. His hair was dishevelled and all over the place, his eyes were half-shut and full of annoyance, which confused me. He was wearing his usual attire: the brown and yellow vest and his long, grey pants. His abs were clearly visible to my eyes, causing me to blush and my mouth to uncharacteristically water.

He looked at me. Annoyance and anger clearly visible in his eyes as he approached me. I took a step back as he got closer. The sound of his frustrated hisses filled my ears.

"N-Natsu?" I mumbled meekly as he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug that almost crushed my small body. My hands were dropped by my sides as his hug tightened around me, almost cutting off my ability to breath. "Ar-Are you ok?" I asked him quietly as he released me and walked over to one of the rooms I had yet to find out what it had in it.

"I'm going for a shower." he huffed, his grip tight on the door handle. I could see the fake gold handle turning a bright orange. Yep. Natsu wasn't happy. But what was wrong with him?

"I-Isn't it a bit cold...?" the words fell from my mouth and I mentally slapped myself. Of course it wasn't cold for him, dumbass! He's a Dragon Slayer!

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk. His aura was literally shouting that I was an idiot.

"Oh yeah..." I laughed nervously and he slammed the bathroom door shut. I then took the moment to slap myself...literally. My hand rubbed my slightly red cheek and I sighed.

"Idiot Lucy!"

**Natsu's P.O.V. **

Those fucking assholes! How dare they say I'm not good enough for Lucy! After I came all that way to tell them I was going to keep her safe and protect her with my life, they shrug their shoulders and _leave_!? They have some nerve.

I resisted the urge to punch the tiled wall and shatter it to pieces. The only thing that kept me from doing that was the knowing that Lucy was just outside the door, waiting for me.

My fist tightened and I closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall, facing away from the gushing water that fell from the shower. A smirk twitched itself onto my face and thoughts of what I was going to do to Lucy filled my mind. Just the thought of her small body _writhing _beneath mind sent little Natsu crazy ('little Natsu' being his...you know...). That face she would make as I claimed her as my own and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. Oh yes!

I don't even think Lucy had ever kissed anyone before, and if she had, the thought sent me into a state of uncontrollable anger. No-one. And I mean fucking _no-one _touches _my _Lucy.

My right hand made it's way slowly down to my member and wrapped itself around it, causing me to grunt in pleasure. I didn't want to make Lucy suspicious, so I turned the shower up more, making the sound of the water more loud them my grunts and groans and moans of sheer pleasure.

As I upped my pace on my hard-on, my head shot back in and my eyes rolled back in my head as I hissed through my gritted teeth. Damn it! I needed Lucy! I needed to fuck her! I needed to feel her cries of passion and pleasure from beneath me. I needed to fuck her into tomorrow. I needed to claim her as mine, damn it!

...But I can't. Not yet.

A few, hard, speeding strokes later, my cum shot out and splattered against the wall. I sighed in pleasure and washed myself and of course the wall, off before twisting the nob of the shower off. Steam covered the glass door as I stepped out in all my naked glory before wrapping a white towel loosely around my waist. I grabbed another, smaller towel from the cupboard beneath the sink and rubbed it through my hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

I noticed Lucy blush a deep shade of red while quietly braiding her golden locks, and I turned away from her smirking. She so wanted me.

**Lucy's P.O.V. **

My fingers were busily braiding my hair, which was currently my only _real _source of entertainment at the moment. Suddenly, causing me to freeze, I watched as Natsu stepped out of the bathroom. Steam blew softly out and his body dripped with water. His muscles were ever-so sexy, causing me to blush furiously at the sight. As he turned away, I instantly hid my face behind a pillow and tried to "act natural", like I wasn't watching his every move as he walked around in that towel that barely covered his waist. And the way he slowly, _tauntingly _ran his fingers and the towel through his pink hair.

...Oh Mavis, what was wrong with me...?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

The two team mates sat in silence on the couch, both of them relying on each other to speak and relieve the bleak silence that made them _both _nervous like hell.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were gone?" Lucy finally asked, turning her head away from Natsu slightly, but paying complete attention to him if he was to speak.

Natsu frowned slightly, which Lucy failed to notice. "Well, I went to see the Guild and tell them what was going on," he answered, pulling his leg up and near his face so he could rest his chin atop his kneecap.

Lucy turned to him, slightly shocked. "W-Were they worried?" she asked him. Natsu smirked and shook his head.

"No. Quite the opposite actually, especially Levi. I forgot to tell you, which I assume she did as well, but, Levi was helping me out with the whole thing!" Natsu laughed. Lucy's jaw dropped slightly. "Well, except for the part where I escaped from the Master's shield,"

"Shield?" mumbled Lucy.

"Huh. Oh yeah! It's a force they use to contain Dragon Slayers when they're in mating season. None of them have been ever known to escape, which makes me the first one!" he grinned triumphantly before continuing, "Because you see, when Dragon's go into mating season, they-"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy said, waving the Dragon Slayer off. "I've heard this from Levi. No need. You get angry and shit because you were trying to find me, right?"

Natsu smirked. "Well that and fuck you."

The Heartfilia froze and smiled sweetly as she turned to him. "Pardon?"

"Must I repeat myself?" chuckled Natsu, crossing his arms over his toned chest.

Lucy shook her head innocently and looked around, her smile plastered on her face. "No, no. I just, um..." Lucy stood up and gestured to the front door. "I'm just, uh, you know, gonna goooo, okay?"

She slowly began walking towards the door before sprinting at full speed towards it. Natsu laughed, jumped up and tackled Lucy to the ground, assuming a dominent position above her.

He chuckled. "Well, this is a bit devious."

Lucy's face was flooded red as she tried pushing the horny Dragon Slayer off of her. "Ge-Get off me!" she growled at him, but Natsu didn't even move an inch. His lips inched closer to hers but before he could descend them upon hers, Lucy's knee collided with Natsu's most loved area.

"GAH!" he groaned, rolling off her while clutching his groin in pain. He glared up at Lucy who was looking at him with terrified eyes. "Ohohoho, big mistake." he grunted, slowly getting up while watching Lucy sprint into his bedroom and lock the door behind her.

"Mwhahahahaha!" he laughed dramatically while creeping over to the door.

"Go away! I'm sorry! Don't eat me!" Lucy cried on the other side of the door. Natsu grinned and kicked the door down. Lucy frowned at him. "Great, now we don't have a door, dumbass."

Natsu pouted before leaping at her and tackling her on the bed. Much to her surprise, all he did was hug her. She laid there in his grip while her face only heated up more as he sniffed her neck - despite how awkward it was for her.

"You-You mind?" she mumbled shyly, trying to squirm away from him.

"Nah." he simply replied before closing his eyes and laying there in the quiet. Lucy's eyebrow twitched angrily.

_Idiot Natsu. _

* * *

**Oh dear christ. You have no idea how awkward Siirin felt writing this chapter! Especially that uh...Natsu goody time bit. GAH! *tries pulling out hair* SIIRIN DOESN'T KNOW HOW IT WORKS! X / / / X Siirin is so sorry if that bit sucked! Please try not to bring it up in your review (if you post one)! It'll embarrass Siirin! ;-; **

**But anyway! S-Siirin hopes you liked this chapter! A-And will now go and read up on human anatomy for...future chapters. :3 :3 **

**Siirin loves chu all! **

**Remember to review~! * ^ ***

_**~ Siirin.**_


End file.
